


i wasn't going to do that

by orphan_account



Category: Mamamoo, The End Of The Fucking World (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 18:17:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21462436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: teotfw s2e8 but it's wheebyul. really short as fuck but i cant stop thinking of wheebyul when i watch this scene lol
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 34





	i wasn't going to do that

byulyi drove her car as fast as she could. she was looking for wheein, no idea where she would've had gone to. wheein left a note which byulyi had received from her aunt after the interrogation. it wasn't really much, the words only filled half the paper yet, she felt like something was off after reading those words. 

maybe it was the fact that the younger left a note after dissappearing completely out of her sight so suddenly with no marks left, just, literally the note. the words that lingered through her mind made her think about the possible scenarios that would've have happen to wheein, and she didn't like it. 

she knew wheein was okay, at least she hoped so.

byulyi went from one place to another. her house, the cafe, the cabins; calling out for her name, no answer. she was losing a little bit of hope each time she called out her name expecting that she'd get an answer. still nothing. 

driving to nowhere else, with a blank mind, byulyi drives unconsciously whole trying to drive through the bumpy roads of this town, no idea where the fuck she's going to—wheein must've been genuinely traumatized by the previous events there, she thought out of nowhere. and there, she had knew where she probably was. still quite unsure, but it was the only place left she could ever possibly think of. she turned the car to the other direction as she went full-speed towards her destination.

after a few minutes, byulyi had now arrived at the house. the house that she would never, ever forget. she looked at it with trembing eyes, the bittersweet memories flashed right through her mind. the thought of it made her head ache, but that didn't stop her from going inside to check whether if wheein was in here or not. 

she then headed towards the door. she yanked the door knob open, with surprise, the door did open. odd. but it made byulyi a little relieved, the probability of wheein being here. looking around, it was quite empty and it was really fucking deadly silent. it made her extremely uncomfortable. 

"wheein?"

silence.

"wheein?" byulyi repeats once again. 

"byulyi unnie?" a soft response was heard.

the said woman felt all sorts of mixed emotions just by hearing those two simple words, especially the way she said 'unnie'. it made her wonder, what and how does it exactly feel? happiness? relief? she wasn't sure, but what's important right now is that wheein is safe and sound. 

step by step, byulyi slowly walked towards where wheein's voice came from. she was shaking, eyes all watery, probably on the verge to bursting into tears.

"he-hey."

"hey."

"what are you doing here?" "why are you wet?" "why won't you work in korea?" and many more several questions left unaswered. byulyi's mind went blank, she was too overwhelmed that she couldn't even think of a response to answer to, only looking like a fool asking a question back.

>"i went out for a swim." she paused, "i feel better now."

byulyi didn't reply. she just stared at wheein, her lips pursed. trying to hold back her tears from flowing. wheein couldn't help but ask, "what's wrong?"

"what's wrong with you?" she repeated, a little more sincerity in her voice as she took big steps to get a little more closer to byulyi, making sure she was okay.

"the note." the older said with a shaky voice, "you left a note." making sure wheein heard what she had said.

"uh yeah? i said i'll be back later." byulyi wasn't sure if she was lying or not, but her body language was telling her that she was.

"you told them to look after me."

"i didn't mean forever."

"i-i thought you were going to do something bad." byulyi stuttered, her whole body remained shaking

"i wasn't going to do that, unnie." there was reasurrance in her voice, it was soft. the thoughts of her lying disappeared after hearing those words.

byulyi gulped. then there was this pulling force that led byulyi walk closer towards the other girl. she went immediately for a hug. her head lowered perfectly on the nape of the shorter girl's neck, hands wrapped around her petite figure, chin resting on her back. they were seemingly like a fitting puzzle piece, two bodies that fit perfectly for each other.

"i wasn't" wheein repeated once again, but it's a little softer than before that byulyi probably hasn't heard you before talk. she placed both of her hands on byulyi's back as it roamed around, patting it softly in an assuring way.

"sometimes. i feel like she's small." wheein thought, although it was quite ironic (especially in this situation). physically, byulyi was taller than wheein by just a few inches but if we're talking mentally and emotionally, byulyi felt a lot more smaller than wheein. she found it weirdly cute.

"i'm sorry i made you worry." wheein felt the way byulyi shook her head in reply. then she knew what she meant without words being said, she just shrugged it off and stayed like that for quite a long time.


End file.
